A Girl In Pain
by Beremy
Summary: Can Cody save Kellie in time before he lose her forever
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If have been four week since Carey checked Cody into the rehab center for his destruction behavior toward his family, and friends and while he was there Cody met a beautiful girl named Kellie Parker who was on drug. When Cody left to go home Kellie was so heartbroken that she turned to drug to keep her happy. She left the rehab center because Cody wasn't there to make her happy and that why she turned to drug.

This is a story about how the love that Cody have for his girlfriend and can Cody save Kellie in time or he will lose her forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meanwhile at the Tipson Zack, Cody, and Carey were having a fabulous dinner which London prepared and London cook lobster, shrimp, crab legs, and french fries and for desert she bake sweet potato pie which she learn from Maddie. After Carey, Zack, and Cody were done eating they were really full. Then Cody felt tired so he kissed his mother and Zack and him did their secret brother handshake and Cody went to bed.

Then Later on that night around 12am Cody cell phone started ringing and he answer it. The person who called him was Mrs. Matthew who was the secretary at the rehab center he was in. Then Mrs. Matthew told him some shocking new and the new was that his girlfriend Kellie Parker had escape from the rehab center and no one seen her since. When Cody heard this he put on his clothes and wrote his mom a note then he got into his commander.

When he got to park he saw a familiar figure and when Cody look closely he saw that it was Kellie and she was pass out and Cody saw all the drug she took and he also saw scar and bruises all over her. When Cody saw this he started to cried but he had to be strong for Kellie so he called 911 and the worker rushed her to the hospital and when they got to the hospital Kellie fell into a coma.

What will happen to Kellie find out in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Cody got to the hospital he went up the desk to sign in and when he was done he asked the secretary what room was Kellie in and she told him that she in ICU which mean intensive care unit and when Cody heard this he was very upset. Then he went into the waiting room so he could see Kellie and while he was waiting Carey came to the hospital. When Cody saw his mother he was surprised because she never goes to the hospital unless he was hurt. Carey sat down and asked Cody why was he in the hospital and he told her that his girlfriend Kellie was in the hospital for overdose of drug and when Carey heard this she was very upset. He also told her that Kellie had scar and bruises all over her body. Then Dr. Spellman told Cody that he could goes into the room to see his girlfriend and when he got into the room Dr Spellman told him that Kellie fell into a coma and if she ever wake she will lose her memory forever and when Cody heard this he started to cried very very very very very hard that he might lose the woman he love so much


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

While Cody was at the hospital he became hungry so he asked his mother if she could get him something to eat which she gladly did. While Carey went to lunchroom to get Cody some food Cody started to talk to Kellie and he told her to please wake up and don't died and he also told that he loves so much and she is his heart and soul and then he kiss her. Kellie started to moved her finger and began to open her eyes and when she woke up she began to cried because nobody wasn't there to comfort her and when Cody came back into the room he was in for a big surprise.

OMG Kellie finally woke up and how will Cody react!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Cody got back to Kellie room he was really surprise to find that the love of his life had woken up and Cody was really happy that Kellie have woken up. Kellie said where am I and Cody told her that she was in the hospital for overdose on drug and when she heard this Kellie started to cried and told Cody that he doesn't deserve her because she screw up her life and that he deserve someone much better then her and she also told him that she is worthless and nobody loved her. When Cody heard this he became very angry and told her that she isn't worthless and he loved her with all of his heart and soul and he also told her that she is his world. Then Cody and Kellie kiss for a really long time and while they were kissing Keyshia Cole song called Love began playing. Then Kellie told Cody to please help her and that she loved him with all of her heart and Cody told Kellie that he will help her and that he loved her with all of his heart too.

Will Kellie get the help she finally deserve. Find out in Chapter 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing that Cody did was ask Kellie who did this awful thing to you and Kellie was scared to tell Cody who old this to her because she through that he might get mad at her and breakup with her. When Cody saw that look on Kellie face he told her to trust him and just tell him. So Kellie told Cody that Zack and Drew did this to her. When Cody heard this he was so angry that his eyes were like the pure fire of hate and he was ready to get revenge on Zack and Drew.

When Cody got home from the hospital he was so mad that he couldn't think right so he decided to make him some green tea and cookie to calm his nerve down. So when he took of sip of his green tea and ate his cookie he felt a lot better. Then he decided to listen to Ne-yo Do You Keyshia Cole Love, and Janet Jackson The Velvet Rope on his Ipod while he was cooking fried chicken and pasta. So when he was done eating he went to bed and waited for the day to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later on that night when Zack came home from hanging out with Drew he had to sneak inside an open window so his mother or brother wouldn't catch him but he wasn't lucky because he came home to a very angry Cody Martin. Cody eyes was like the pure fire of hate and when Cody mad everyones know to stay away from him. So Zack said Hi to Cody but Cody angrily shouted at his brother, HOW COULD YOU GET MY GIRLFRIEND HIGH YOU IDIOT and Zack told Cody that he wasn't even near Kellie which only made Cody more angrier and angrier. Cody was so angry that he threw an lamp at Zack. Zack shout at Cody by saying WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM and Cody angrily shout DREW AND U ARE MY PROBLEM AND HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU GET MY GIRLFRIEND HIGH and with that Cody threw a TV at Zack and went over to Drew house. While Cody was walking to Drew house Zack called Drew on his cell phone to warn hi about Cody.

What will happen to Drew. Find out in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Cody left Zack grab his cell phone and called Drew to warn him about Cody and when Zack said Drew doorbell started to ring really loudly and when he answer the door Drew was answer he was greeted by a very angry Cody Martin so Drew told Cody what a nice surprise to see you Cody but Cody angrily shout at him saying JUST CUT IT DREW and with that being said Cody beat Drew up really really badly and the result Drew had a black eyes, a busted up lip, a bloody nose, his arms was broken and he couldn't hardly walk. Then Cody put Drew whole head in the toliet and flush it and when Cody left he was so piss that he went to the hospital to do some yelling.

Oh No What Will Happen To Kellie. Find Out In Chapter 9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Cody got to the hospital he wasn't very happy that Kellie was buying bad drug from his older brother Zack and Drew. But when he got to the hospital he was very shock to find Kellie eating the drug so he decided to kick the drug out of Kellie hand which made her very very angry so she slap Cody across his face and angrily shout at Cody saying DON'T YOU EVER KICK ANYTHING OUT OF MY HAND ANYMORE YOU STUPID IDIOT. Then Cody told her that he was just trying her. Then Kellie angrily I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF. Then Cody told her not to come crying to him when something bad happen to you. Then Kellie shout YOU CAN KISS MY BUTT and then she angrily slam the door leaving Cody to do some thinking on ways to help Kellie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Cody left the hospital he couldn't believe what Kellie said to him and Cody never seen Kellie so mad before but he knew that if he didn't help her Cody might lose Kellie forever. So Cody decided to send her to another rehab center so she can finally get the help that she finally need.

The next day Kellie was release from the hospital and she was still mad about what Cody did so she went to warehouse where she brought some drug from Maddie and when she took them the drug had took over her body and made her very angry. When Cody heard that Kellie was release from the hospital he was so happy so he brought some candy and some beautiful flowers. So when Cody got to her house he was in for a big surprise.

OMG What Will Happen To Cody! Find Out In Chapter 11


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Cody got to Kellie house he was kinda scared because he didn't know if she was still on that stuff. So when Cody knock on the door he was greeted by a very angry Kellie. Then she angrily push Cody into the house and angrily screamed at him WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE and Cody told her that he just came by to see how you were doing. Then Kellie angrily shout I'M FINE NOW GET OUT NOW. Then Cody gave her girlfriend the flower and candy then Kellie angrily took the flower and cut it up and she stomp on the box of candy and that made Cody sad but he didn't show it. Then Kellie grabbed her baseball bat and chase Cody with it and hit him really hard with the bat. Then all of sudden Bust Your Window started playing in her head and she angrily went outside and bust the window out of Cody car but she wasn't finished yet. Then Kellie beat Cody but when Cody grab her she bit him hard which made him scream in pain. Cody had never seen this side of Kellie before and it worry him. Kellie was so angry that she broke everything in the house. Cody told her to calm down but Kellie angrily screamed at him SHUT UP GREEKIE LOSERBOY AND DON'T EVER TELL ME TO CALM DOWN and with that she angrily threw Cody out of her house. Then when she threw him out the house she continue on with her rampage.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Meanwhile when Cody got back to the Tipson he called his best friend Sabrina Matthews who always help him when timed were hard. So when he called Cody brokedown crying to please help him with his girlfriend. As Sabrina was listening she felt so bad for Cody and she was willing to help him with his girlfriend. Meanwhile back at Kellie house she was thinking about how badly she had treated Cody and she also wish that she could take back all the mean thing that she said to Cody.

Back at the Tipson Cody and Sabrina were trying to come with a plan to help Kel overcome her use of bad drug and they decided to send her to a rehab center in California and when she has complete the rehab program she will join a youth groups. When they were doing coming up with the plan Cody asked Sabrina will this plan worked and Sabrina told him, don't worry this plan will worked. So Sabrina decided that Cody should be the one to tell Kellie the news and when he told her the new Kellie became really really really piss and she angrily screamed I'M GETTING SO SICK AND TIRED OF PEOPLES SENDING ME AWAY but Cody had told Kellie to calm down before her blood pressure goes up but Kellie screamed SHUT UP CODY AND I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID HELP AND STAY THE HECK OUTTA MY LIFE and with that Kellie angrily grabbed Sabrina into the bedroom Sabrina had a busted up lip, her nose was bleeding, she had a black eyes, and two of her front teeth was knocked out. Kellie was so pissed that she threw a TV and a vase at Sabrina and Cody and then she kicked them out the house.

Wow Kel really pissed off and what will happen next!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Cody got back to the Tipson his mom had a worried look on her face and she asked Cody what happened to him and he told Carey about what Kellie did and Carey was shocked at what Cody was telling her. So when Cody was done Carey told him that she would talked to Kellie but Cody told his mother that I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want your head bitten off. But Carey told her son that your girlfriend really need help and I might be able to help her and Cody said if you said so.

Meanwhile Kellie was eating more drug which by the way made her more skinny and meaner but she didn't care because she was going to lived her life to the fullest. Then someones started to knock on the door really hard and then all of a sudden two big mens came in and grabbed Kellie and took her to a crackhouse where two of the most dangerous drug lords by the names of Drew Brown and Zack Martin lived.

OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KEL find out in chapter 14


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When the two big mens drove Kellie to the crackhouse she was met by Maddie who was the meanest person alive and when Maddie saw her she slapped Kellie across her face and angrily shouted THAT WHAT YOU GET FOR NOT GIVING THE BOSS HIS MONEY. Kellie told Maddie that she will have the money by next Monday and Maddie you better have it or I will be force to get rough with you. Then she threw Kellie into the cell and locked it.

Back at the Tipson Cody was really worry about his girlfriend because he haven't heard from Kellie all week. So Cody decided to give her a call on her cell and when he called her Kellie started to cried saying please please help me codester I can't do this without you then Cody said don't worry Kel I will help you and he told her that he loved her with of his heart and when Cody said that she burst out crying because she felt the same way about him. Then Cody started rapping Soulja Boy Kiss Me Thru The Phone and they were kissing the phone. After they talked Cody went to sleep while listening Keyshia Cole song called Love on his new Ipod Touch that his mom got him for christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After Cody hang up with his girlfriend he was thinking ways to help Kellie with her problem and while he was coming up with a plan he started singing Never Letchu Go by Janet Jackson and nobody know that Cody can sing. One greatest memories that Cody have was when he used to sing to Kellie which would make her happy. Then Cody said to himself that don't worry Kel I will you.

Meanwhile back in Kellie cell she was screaming LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT. While she was screaming at the top of her lungs Maddie went over and angrily slapped Kel across her face and angrily told SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT AND NOBODY CARE FOR YOU and with that Maddie kicked Kellie in the stomach and then she shoved some drug into her nose. When Maddie was done Kellie started to cried really really hard and while she was crying Kellie started singing I Get So Lonely by Janet Jackson and then she went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

During the night Cody had a very bad dream and he woke up screaming and sweating. Then Carey went into his room and asked Cody what wrong sweetie pie and Cody told his mother that he had a bad dream about Kellie and how she was trying to escape from her cell. When he was done Cody started crying really really hard and Carey told him not to cried and she started singing My Hero Is You by Hayden Panettiere and Cody went back to sleep.

Meanwhile back inside Kellie cell the drug was taken over her body and it was making her angrier and angrier and the drug was also making her very violent. Then Zack and two of his bodyguard Butch and Drew went over to her and with an evil smirk Zack gave her a shot which made her angry and crazy and when he was done Drew slapped her across her face and Butch kicked her in the leg. But when Kellie tried to reach for her phone to called the police Zack got very very angry and smacked the phone and then he kicked her in the head and then threw her back inside the cell.

OH NO What Will Happen To Kel!! Find out in chapter 17


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Cody decided to go to the park to played basketball with Max and Angus. Cody was winning the game and when he was done Cody brought the two girls pizza and ice cream. While they were eating Max notice that Cody wasn't himself so she ask him what wrong and Cody told Max that his girlfriend had disappear and I don't know where she is. Then when he was done Max called Kellie a junkie and when she said that Cody was so mad that he punched Max in her and angrily yelled DON'T EVER CALLED MY GIRLFRIEND A JUNKIE U EVIL BACKSTABBING GIRL and then Cody turned to Angus who looked very shock and scared and she was so scared that she ran away. While Cody was walking home from the park he took out his ipod touch and started listening Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakria and he started to crying because he missed Kel and this was her favorite song.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning when Cody woke up he fixed him from french toast and pour him some grape juice and when he was done eating Cody wash dishes and went down to lobby to visit Estaban. When Cody got to the lobby he found Estaban listening to Turn My Swag On by Soulja Boy on his ipod touch and also Estaban pet chicken Dudley was listening to Whatever You Like by T.I. Cody started laughing at the sight of how they were dancing to the music then Cody remember that he needed to talked to his friend. Then Estaban said hola Cody what can I do for you. Then Cody explain the situation to him and when he was done Estaban had tear in his eyes and he told Cody that I will do everything in my power to help you find your girlfriend and then Cody told Estaban thank dude.. Cody was so happy that he started singing Can't Believe It by T-pain ft Lil Wayne and Blame it by Jamie Foxx ft T-pain.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Meanwhile at the Tipson Cody was trying to come up with a plan to help his girlfriend but so far he haven't come with any idea. While he was thinking Cody was listening to stranger in moscow by michael jackson on his ipod touch and while he was listening to the song a idea pop into his head. The idea was that he would break Kellie out of the cell and beat up the bad guys and when he done with this dangerous plan he was going to drag his girlfriend to the rehab whether she like it or not.


End file.
